My Starter
by Fonkirby
Summary: Out for a stroll the day before she gets her first Pokemon, Kiko has a chance encounter that will change her life forever. Leaf/Zangoose Rated M for: Yuri, and lemon, maybe some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story of mine takes place in the Fire Red/Leaf Green games. The female trainer doesn't have an official name other then "Green" so I'm using the name I gave her when I played Leaf green. I don't own Pokemon or any of the copyrights there of. Also, there is a bit of naughty goings on near the end of this chapter.

My Starter

"Bye mom, I'll just be going out for a walk." A small girl said as she donned her favorite white hat.

"Ok, but be careful, it's getting late and you'll need your rest for tomorrow dear." Her mother called to her.

"I know, I'm just so excited that I need to take a little walk to calm down." With that, the brown haired girl left, closing the door behind her. Her mother sighed to herself, "You probably forgot to bring your coat again didn't you Kiko. Well, it isn't too cold out tonight I guess." She shrugged and resumed cleaning the dishes.

Kiko walked over to where Route one began, she knew better then to enter the tall grass without a Pokemon, but that wouldn't stop her from looking out in egger anticipation from the adventures she was sure to have the following morning. A yawn escaped her lips and she figured it best time to head home for the night. As she started to turn she heard a faint yelp coming from Route one. Fearing for whatever was in danger she took off down the road into the grass, she didn't have to travel far to find the source either.

Off to the side, near the woods two Pokemon were in the heat of battle… well, it might have been that way had one of the Pokemon not been severely weaker then the attacker. Kiko looked on in horror as a Seviper was wrapped tightly around a small Zangoose. The Zangoose had since given up attempting to fight back, she knew there was no point and that she would soon slip into unconsciousness and then into the Seviper's hungry belly. As the Zangoose's eyes closed, she thought she saw a flash of white.

"Leave that poor thing alone!" Kiko cried as she swung with all her might her bag at the Seviper's head. The bag made a soft "thud" sound as it impacted the back of the Seviper's head, it immediately stopped coiling tighter around its meal and turned to see an enraged Kiko staring at it. Slowly, the Zangoose found itself able to breath again as the snake began to uncoil itself and attack its new target. The Seviper lunged forward and Kiko let out a scream as she ducked down out of the way, a small portion of her hair was lost to the assault.

***

Professor Oak sat by his computer reading the latest email he had received from the Pokemon League when the door burst open and a very flustered aid entered in a panic.

"PROFESSOR!!!" He yelled, "It's Kiko, I think she's in danger! I just heard her scream!"

Oak shot up from his seat, "Shit!" He cursed to himself, and ran towards the exit after swiping the three Pokemon that were to be given as starters for the new coming trainers tomorrow.

As Oak made his way onto Route one he spotted Kiko, cowering away from an angry Seviper, and to the right was a barley conscious Zangoose. Taking the three poke balls in hand Oak called out, "Alright, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur! Help save Kiko!" as he threw the balls, three of his fingers tapped the button in the middle of the balls as they left his hand. After growing to a larger size they burst open as three streaks of red light formed three separate shapes on the ground, resulting in the presence of three more Pokemon.

The Seviper paused and turned its head to see where the new threat came from, it wasn't given much time to react however as the Professor called out an order to each of the Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip; Charmander, Ember; Squirtle, Water Gun!" At once, two vines extended from around the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and were sent slamming down on the Seviper's head. Without any time to recover, Charmander sent two bolts of fire from its mouth into Seviper's side. Finally, a spray of water caught Seviper just under the spot the two previous vines found themselves. The triple attack sent the Seviper rolling sideways down the road. When it came to, it gauged itself outmatched and took off into the woods to find something else to eat.

One by one, the three Pokemon were returned to their balls and Oak walked over to where Kiko sat frozen with fear. Though he wore a face of disappointment, Oak was just relived to see she was safe. Oak knelt down to see if she was hurt, but Kiko took off towards the injured Zangoose. "Oh! Are you ok?!" She called as she stuffed her hand into her bag, retrieving it a moment later with a small bottle in hand.

"I knew it was a good idea to hold onto this rather then stuff it in my PC." Kiko said with a smile, "Just hold still, this potion will make you all better." With that she sprayed the bottle's contents over the wounded Pokemon. Within moments, the Zangoose was back on her feet. She looked into Kiko's eyes as if to thank her for the saving of her life. Oak's words broke the momentary silence, "Kiko, I'm glad you're all right. Now, I know YOU know the dangers of leaving without your own Pokemon, and as you will be getting one tomorrow anyway, I will spare you the lecture. However, I think it would be a good idea if you went straight home. I won't tell your mother what happened, it would only worry her too much."

Kiko nodded, "Thanks Professor, see you tomorrow!" She took one last look at the Zangoose before running back home. The Zangoose just stared in the direction Kiko ran.

"You like her, don't you?" The Zangoose jumped slightly as she snapped her head towards the Professor, her head tilted curiously. Oak smiled, "I'm not surprised, you're very lucky she found you when she did. You're also lucky she felt it necessary to use her potion on you. Not that I wouldn't have myself mind you. Tomorrow, Kiko will start her Pokemon journey, she will be given the choice of one of the three Pokemon I used earlier." The Zangoose tilted her head to the other side confused. "Oh, that's right!" Oak chuckled to himself, "You were barely conscious." He took a poke ball from his pocket and looked into the Zangoose's eyes. "If you want, I will let you be her starting Pokemon." He pressed the button causing the ball to increase in size and set it on the grass before taking a few steps backwards.

The Zangoose looked first at the ball, then to the professor, then back to where Kiko had gone, and then back to the ball. With determination in her eyes she nodded saying, "Goose!" She approached the ball and placed a claw to it, the ball opened and Zangoose was transported inside. A soft click sound indicated that the Zangoose had been captured. Oak picked it up and placed it back in his coat pocket, keeping it separate from the other three.

***

Safe back in her room and under the covers of her bed, Kiko lay. Her mind constantly replaying the previous events in her mind. What was it that made her risk her life for that Zangoose? Was it simply her love of Pokemon? She rolled over, "No." She thought to herself, "It wasn't just that. I would have gone to get the Professor if that was the case." She reached her hand down and noticed her pajamas had a small damp spot between her legs. She wasn't sure what it was, she knew she hadn't wet herself, it had been years since she ever did that. When she placed her hand on it, she let out a slight gasp and bit her lip. Whatever was going on, it felt unlike anything else she had experienced before. Slowly, she began to rub herself, the feelings were intensifying. Her mind played back the images of the Zangoose looking deep into her eyes, a sense of yearning became apparent. As her breath quickened, she rubbed harder before her body began to tense and convulse as her first orgasm ran threw her body. As she came, she found herself quietly moaning, "Zangoose…" That was it, she had figured out what needed to happen tomorrow, after getting her first Pokemon, she would seek out the Zangoose she had saved.

A/N: Well, here we go, the beginnings of what I hope will become a nice story. Zangoose is my favorite Pokemon [thanks to a poke morph picture I saw once] and when I played Leaf Green, I used an Action Replay to catch a female Zangoose on Route one as soon as I could, she became my main Pokemon for the rest of the game. Regarding updates, I'm not sure when this will get updated next. As it is there are a whole lot of fan fiction ideas in my head [I still haven't finished my left 4 dead fic yet] So sit tight, as this is only the begging of Kiko's relationship with her Zangoose. Yes there will be Yuri and lemons on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here we have some more lemony goodness, this time with a partner ^.~

As usual, I don't own Pokemon or anything associated with it copyright wise.

My Starter Ch 2

"Kiko? Are you almost ready?" Kiko's mother called through her door.

"I just need to get my hat." Was the response Kiko gave, and within a few seconds the door to her room opened to reveal a beaming and oh so happy Kiko. "I can't wait to get my first Pokemon!" She added.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Her mom asked, "Go on and make me proud." With that, Kiko waved good buy as she ran full tilt towards the Pokemon lab. When she got there, she gathered her composure and stepped inside. Gary was already in back with his grandfather Professor Oak, in his hand was what Kiko could only guess as his pick. "Oh please don't have chosen Bulbasaur." She thought to herself.

"About time you got here." Gary said rudely, "I've already got my Pokemon."

"Oh? Which one did you pick?" Kiko asked, crossing her fingers mentally.

"I got the strongest one! Charmander!" He grinned holding the ball to Kiko.

"You WHAT?!" Kiko said with noticeable alarm.

Gary sneered, "What? You were going to pick Bulbasaur?!"

Kiko blushed, and stammered, "W-well I can just as easily take Squirtle you know!"

Gary just waved his arm, "Please, my Charmander is so strong not even Squirtle can stop it."

"We'll see about that!" She turned to the professor and asked, "Professor, which one is Squirtle?"

Oak reached into his pocket, "Actually Kiko, I have a special Pokemon for you."

"WHAT!?!?" Gary's mouth fell open, "No fair!"

Oak shot him a look, "It's none of your business. Here Kiko." He handed the ball to Kiko, who looked at it for a moment before inquiring as to what Pokemon was inside. "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Kiko nodded and called out her new Pokemon.

The red light that left the ball took form and shape until a Zangoose was standing in the room with them. Kiko's eyes widened in shock when she noticed it was the same Pokemon she had rescued the night before.

"What the heck is that thing?" Gary asked pointing at Zangoose.

"That's a Zangoose. They are native to the Hoenn Regain, I had her specially ordered for Kiko's journey, he gave a quick wink to Kiko that went unnoticed by his grandson.

"How come I don't get a special Pokemon?" Gary wined.

Kiko stuck out her tongue and said, "I thought you already picked the strongest one."

"Are you challenging me?" Gary said, slightly taken aback.

"You know it!"

"Fine! Charmander, go!"

Professor Oak simply sighed and thought to himself, "Couldn't they have at least waited until they got outside?"

"I hope you're ready to lose Kiko!" Gary said with confidence.

"My Zangoose is going to kick your Charmander's butt!"

The two trainers sent out their orders, "Scratch attack Charmander!" "Counter with your own scratch Zangoose!" The two Pokemon lunged toward each other and sent their claws across each other as they passed. After a moment, Zangoose knelt down in pain causing Gary to roar with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Maybe I was wrong after all. Charmander, finish it off with ember!"

Zangoose hand barely enough time to look back at the Charmander before two bolts of fire slammed into her, sending her into a state not unlike the one she was in last night.

"ZANGOOSE!!!" Kiko cried as she ran to check on her wounded Pokemon. Gary's laughter came on harder and louder, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh wow, Gramps I owe you an apology, I'm so glad I didn't get stuck with THAT worthless excuse for a Pokemon! HAHAHAHA, smell you all later, I'm off." After recalling his Charmander, Gary strode out of the room, giggling all the way.

Oak looked over to the now depressed girl, "Kiko… I'm sorry, the three Pokemon I had ready for you two to pick from had already been trained a little, but your Zangoose is still just a little one. I should have warned you." He went over to his PC to call up a potion when he heard the sobs begin.

"I-it's n-not fair, he-he's such a jerk!" Kiko cried as she cradled Zangoose in her arms. "I hate him! I HATE HIM!!" She yelled louder hoping he would hear her where ever he was.

"Here, take this." Oak handed Kiko a potion, but she shook her head, "WHY?" She asked, "Why did I think this Pokemon was so special? If I had just chosen Squirtle I would have-" Oak interrupted her, "KIKO!" His face showed signs of rage, "Don't you EVER say that again! You chose that Pokemon because you felt something the other night, it was the reason you risked your life to save her! A bond started to form between you two the moment your eyes met. Zangoose IS special, but she needs your help to get there."

"Bu-but," Kiko started, only to have Oak interrupt her again, "No buts, now take this potion and heal her up." Kiko nodded and took the potion, spraying her Zangoose just as she had done last night. After Zangoose recovered, Kiko returned her to her poke ball, she wasn't quite done crying yet and her sobs were starting to get the better of her.

"Listen," Oak said caringly, "It's ok to cry sometimes, go back home, rest up and cry as much as you need. But when you are feeling better, come back here, I have a present for you. Ok?" The trainer nodded as she stood up, without another word she ran as fast as her legs would allow, fighting back the tears at least till she got home, to the safety of her room.

As the door to her house opened, Kiko's mother looked up, "Honey? What's-" She covered her mouth with her hand as she saw her daughter run past with tears streaking down her face, she ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. The faint sounds of crying was heard, just as she was about to check on her daughter, the video phone rang. "Hello?" An image of Oak appeared on screen. "Oh, Professor, what's wrong with Kiko? She came storming in here and-" She stopped as Oak raised his hand to silence her, "She took her first loss very hard, though, if my grandson wasn't such a rude little shit, she might not be such a wreck right now. Just give her some time alone with her Pokemon and she will be fine. And the NEXT time she fights my grandson, I guarantee she will kick the shit out of him."

"Ok, thanks Professor." After hanging up, she looked to her daughter's room, the sounds of her sobs had indeed lessened.

***

Kiko sat on the edge of her bed with her face buried in her hands, all she could do was think about how easily Gary had beaten her. She wondered if she made a mistake choosing to become a Pokemon trainer. Then her mind flashed to the first moment she and Zangoose locked eyes, there WAS something there, it caused her heart to beat faster, and her breath to quicken. She sent out her Zangoose, which looked curiously at her, wondering why she was crying.

"Goose?" She asked the trainer tilting her head to the side. As if reading Zangoose's thoughts Kiko replied, "I don't know, if only he didn't have to be such a jerk. But, at the same time, I feel like I've failed you."

Zangoose shook her head and began gesturing with her arms and claws, "Goose goose Zangoose!" She then flexed her arms.

"You already feel stronger?!" Kiko asked. Zangoose nodded her head. "Well, at least you're optimistic." Kiko sighed. Zangoose went over and placed her hand onto that of Kiko's and used her other hand to wipe away some of Kiko's tears. The two just stared at each other for a moment, Kiko's heart was beating like crazy, and a heat was rising from within her. "W-will you help me be stronger?" She asked of her Zangoose.

"Zang!" Zangoose said with a nod. "Z-Zangoose… Thank you." Kiko said, as she stared into the eyes of her Pokemon, the distance between their faces became smaller and smaller until-

Kiko let out a soft moan as her lips made contact with those of her Pokemon, no, her partner. The kiss was ended as Kiko drew back, not feeling any of the sorts of emotions one should feel after such an event took place. Shock, disgust, anger, filth. Kiko felt none of these things, all she could feel was a sense that this was not wrong, far from it, it was very, very right. Kiko spoke softly to her partner, "I…want you…to help make me stronger. I…NEED you!" She said and pulled Zangoose in for a second more passionate kiss. She could feel her panties getting wet as she pressed her tongue against and around the one of Zangoose. She lay back in her bed, bringing Zangoose with her as the two embraced and kissed deeper, as if trying to join one another.

Zangoose pulled away from the kiss this time, noting how wet she herself had become. Kiko felt the damp matted fur against her legs, and it drove her wild, with great haste her shirt was off, her pants, and all the other garments she wore. Once she was as naked as Zangoose, Kiko positioned herself so that Zangoose's pussy would come in contact with her own when they took to embracing each other and kissing again.

As the two kissed as deep as they could, they started to grind their pussies together, both moaning into each others mouths so as not to make too much noise. It wasn't long before the extended contact, and kiss send them over the edge, their bodies writhing and convulsing together as one. When the waves of orgasm subsided, the kiss was broken, "Thank you, Zangoose." Kiko said quietly, Zangoose nodded and licked Kiko's cheek affectionately before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Kiko hugged tighter and followed her new lover into the land of dreams

***

"Alright then!" An energetic Kiko called to her mother, "The Professor says he has a present for us, and now that I'm stronger," She looked to Zangoose, "I think it's time we went and got it."

Kiko's mother smiled, "Well, I'm just glad you're happy again. By the way. Why isn't your Pokemon inside her poke ball?"

"Oh, we did some intense bonding last night, and in order to help keep me strong, we decided it would be best if she travels right next to me. We will only use her poke ball if she is in real danger, right?" She turned to see her lover's response. "GOOOOSE!!!" Zangoose said loudly nodding her head and grinning.

"Well then, don't keep the professor waiting you two."

"Ok, thanks mom." Kiko gave her a quick hug and kiss before heading out the door to see what Oak had in store for them. This time, she would leave the lab to begin her journey, with Zangoose by her side!

A/N Ok, that takes care of that chapter, I plan to continue with their adventure through the world of Pokemon, as she meets new Pokemon, new friends, and ever deepens the bond with her Pokemon/lover Zangoose. And yea, Gary's an asshole, he was in the game, and is even worse here. But, of course Kiko will in deed kick his ass when next they meet near Viridian city.


	3. Chapter 3

My Starter chapter 3

"Professor, good morning." Kiko said as she entered the Pokemon lab with her Zangoose.

Oak turned from his computer and saw the young girl approach, "Ah, hello again Kiko. Glad to see you're happy again."

"Yea, Zangoose helped me last night."

"Oh yes, how is that Pokemon I gave you?" After looking at the two for a moment he answered, "She seems to like you a lot."

Kiko blushed and smiled, "Yea…" she turned and kissed her partner on the cheek. Zangoose blushed herself and turned to return the kiss. As their mouths met, they began to dance with their tongues for only the briefest of moments before Oak interrupted them.

"Ah!" Oak started with a cough to get their attention, "Girls?"

The two broke from their kiss immediately and quickly regained their previous stance, their faces growing redder by the second. "Yes, I can see there is defiantly something deep between you two. However, such acts are looked down upon by society so you would do well to keep things…privet." He looked at them for a moment before changing the subject, "Well! I'm sure you remember I had a present for you, that's why you're here is it not?"

Kiko's face beamed, "Yes that's right!"

Oak smiled as he reached into his lab coat to find the gift, a small red device. "Here, this is a relatively new invention of mine. It's called a Pokedex, and it is useful for recording data on all sorts of Pokemon. It had been a dream of mine when I was younger to record information on every Pokemon out there. Now however, I'm just a bit too old to embark on such a journey. That's where you come in." He winked, "I want you to go out there and gather as much information as you can with this." With that he handed her the device.

"Oh thank you professor! But what about Gary?" Kiko asked.

"That boy is too full of himself to be trusted with such an important task." Oak responded, "He's more concerned with the Pokemon League then anything anyway."

Kiko dropped her head slightly, "Oh. I was actually considering taking them on myself professor."

Oak realized his earlier tone and responded, "Oh that's just fine Kiko. There is nothing wrong with that goal, you will certainly meet lots of Pokemon with that as your target, please, it isn't my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't be doing on your journey. Take that Pokedex as a gift, it will record data on any Pokemon you catch. That alone will aid my research immensely."

Kiko shook her head, "No professor, I would be glad to help you. But I also want to show Gary that I am stronger then he thinks."

"As well you can be. The Pokemon he received yesterday may have been stronger then Zangoose, but this need not remain the case. If you train hard, your Pokemon can best any opponent, you just have some catching up to do that's all." He reached into his coat again to pull out five pokeballs, "Here, take these with you. They will help you strengthen your party. A trainer is allowed to carry six Pokemon with them, this will help to cover where your Zangoose is weak. It is all about team work, remember that Kiko."

Kiko nodded, "Don't worry professor, but first, I'm going to train my Zangoose and fight Gary again, show him just how strong she is, then I'll work on getting a team together."

The professor nodded in agreement, "Good luck Kiko, you can do it, I believe in you."

With that, Kiko bowed her head and headed out the door back to her own house to wish her mother farewell. After a hug and a kiss, Kiko was ready to begin her training. "Take care honey," her mom called after her as she headed into route one, "Remember you can always come back home if you need to."

Calling back Kiko responded, "Ok, thank you, I'll see you later mom."

***

"So, the first thing we have to do, is find some wild Pokemon for you to battle against, this will get your strength up." Kiko said to her Zangoose. Not half a moment after finishing her sentence did the two come across a large group of Rattata. "Oh here we go," She said quietly. She then called to the Rattata, "Hey, excuse me, I need to train my Zangoose. Would any of you be willing to help out?" The Rattata all looked to Kiko for a moment before breaking off in a dash to the nearby bushes. "Ah, wait!!" Kiko yelled as she readied a pokeball. "This will get at least one of you to fight us." The pokeball was thrown and made contact with the last Rattata. After sucking the Pokemon inside, the ball began to shake as the Rattata attempted to break free.

"There, now when that Rattata breaks free, it will have to battle us, ready Zangoose?" Kiko looked to her Pokemon, Zangoose nodded and took up a fighting stance between her trainer and the pokeball.

Unfortunately for the trainer, this Rattata's will was not very strong and was unable to defeat Kiko. After a few moments, the ball clicked, indicating to Kiko that the Rattata was now captured. Kiko sighed and bowed her head, "Well, it looks like we caught ourselves a Rattata…WAIT! I know!" She said with renewed vigor. She picked up the ball and called out her new Pokemon, "Come on out Rattata." The Pokemon burst forth from the ball and formed in front of her with a resounding "Rat!"

"Ok Rattata, I need you to go find your friends, can you do that for me?" The Rattata nodded, "Tata!" and took off into the bushes. A few moments later, ten other Rattata came out and looked at the young trainer.

"Please, there's this kid I know, he is a real jerk and, I have to get stronger to defeat him, please will you help me?" The Rattata all conversed with each other for a moment before snapping back to look at Kiko. This time the Rattata would indeed aid the trainer, they formed two little columns of five.

Kiko had to hold back tears of joy at their willingness to aid her, even if they had run away at first. "Ready Zangoose? Our training begins now!" Kiko said excitedly pointing to the Rattata.

A few hours later, Kiko and her new friends waved good by as Kiko headed off to Viridian city, she stopped however when she noticed one of the Rattata was following her. "Oh yea." She said mentally slapping herself, "You can go off with them Rattata, I hadn't intended to capture you and take you away from your friends." The Rattata tilted its head confused. "Ok, I caught you right?" The Rattata nodded its head, "Rat!"

"So that makes me your trainer right?"

"Rat!"

"So you have to do what I say right?"

"Rat!"

"Ok, then I am saying that you are free to go and be with your friends, we may meet again someday, and when that happens, I will try and catch you again. But you must promise to put up more of a fight next time ok?"

The Rattata nodded one last time and took off towards its friends.

A/N

Ok so I've changed a little bit more from the game, Gary gets no Pokedex and Oak wont be getting that special pokeball.


	4. Chapter 4

My Starter

"My you're up late." Came the soft soothing voice of the pink haired nurse as Kiko entered the Pokemon center.

"We've been training really hard!" Kiko responded. "I'm getting Zangoose ready to prove how strong she really is! Oh, by the way, did a kid come through here with a Charmander? I need to find him as soon as possible."

The nurse frowned, "Well, yes, a child did come by here this afternoon, but don't you go overdoing things. I'll tell you where you can find your friend but only if you agree to stay here for the night."

Kiko scowled, "He's NOT my friend."

"I'm sorry, I'll let you know where he went tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Kiko agreed

While this was only their second night of sleep, Kiko and Zangoose had already discovered cuddling together to sleep would be how things went every night. Zangoose liked the smooth coolness of Kiko's skin, and Kiko enjoyed the warmth of Zangoose's fur so everything would work out nice. However, Kiko would not enjoy a peaceful night's rest as her mind was ablaze with thoughts of tomorrow. As much as she wanted to believe they would win, her mind conjured up a horrible vision of the battle's result.

Battered and bruised, her Zangoose lay under the proud Charmander's foot. Gary stood with an evil grin on his face. "But…how?" Kiko said in her dream as tears began their steady descent, "We trained hard! We've gotten stronger!"

Gary just threw his head back and laughed, "That may be the case, but don't you forget, you've been playing catch up. Problem is, we're too far ahead!" His laughter echoed all around her, she fell to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "No…" she sobbed, "No…no…" it was all she could say as the laughter enveloped her very being.

The real Zangoose shot her eyes open, she knew something was wrong as the soft gentle embrace when they first drifted to sleep had now become a tight vice grip. She could also feel the wetness on her fur as her trainer cried silent tears of anguish. Once again, the poor girl was emotionally falling and it was up to the strong willed Pokemon to catch her and raise her back up. Gently she began to rub her trainer's back, and began to lick up the tears as they were shed, it was not a pleasant taste, far from it, but she continued anyway. She couldn't bare to see her partner so upset. She found her actions having an immediately positive effect as the tight vice like grip began to loosen.

Back in the dream world, the now shuttering Kiko heard a new sound amongst the laughter. A large stomping sound was now crashing through the walls Gary's laughter had forged, causing the girl to look up. Towering behind Gary was a Zangoose, Kiko recognized it as her own, despite the fact that her Zangoose was still under the Charmander. Her mind begun the slow process of discovery, she was dreaming.

The huge Zangoose cooed, "ZZZAAAAAANNNNGOOOOOOSEEE…" This caused Gary to turn his head upward, his evil grin changed to a look of fear. He had only enough time to let a small scream escape his mouth as the Zangoose brought it's large foot crashing down upon him.

Kiko opened her eyes causing her Pokemon to pause mid lick, "Thank you…again." Zangoose lapped up the remaining tears before pulling back slightly to look her trainer in the eyes. The two shared a deep passionate kiss. When it ended, Kiko said, "One of these days, it will be you who is falling, and *I* will be the one to catch you." She softly touched Zangoose's nose with the tip of her finger smiling. Zangoose huffed and shook her head, "Such a thing will never happen!" She thought to herself, "I'm way too strong for that!" Sensing her partner's thoughts Kiko added, "Well, just know that should it ever happen, I will be here for you, always." The two kissed again for a time before deciding it was best to just get up, the sun was shining through the windows anyway.

The two exited their room and went back down to the main area, cuddling tightly together as they went.

"I see you and your Pokemon are close huh?" Joy said from behind her desk at the very obvious couple.

"Yea…" Kiko said blushing, it took her a moment to realize what was going on. "Er, AHH!" She jumped away from her embrace several feet, then fumbled to recall her Pokemon, "No! I-its not like that!" As she raised the pokeball it flew from her hand crashing very loudly on the ground and rolled near the desk.

Joy chuckled as she left her post to retrieve the ball, "It's all right, I understand. I could see the bond between you when you first showed up last night anyway."

Kiko went an even deeper shade of red, "R-really?"

The nurse nodded, "Those of us with deep loving bonds of our own can tell." She winked and turned her head to look at the Chancy that was poking her head out from the nearby infirmary.

"But I thought such actions were looked down upon by society." Kiko said as she too noticed a bond between the two nurses.

"They are," Joy said, "That's why we keep it private, but that doesn't make it any less right. It's true, inter species relationships are rare even among Pokemon. But sometimes, love just has a way of working out that way. Others may shun us, they may even try and stop us, but know there is nothing wrong with it. That's just how love works. I've known my Chancy since I was a little girl, it was only natural that a bond would form between us. Granted we were both surprised when we discovered the exact mechanics of said bond, but we didn't try to pretend it didn't exist either. Don't be ashamed of your love, just don't go around showing it off either." She ended with a wink.

Kiko was still feeling very awkward, and wanted to change the subject, "So, where did that kid go? It's morning now and you said you'd tell me."

Joy noted the girl was clearly feeling strange at all this information, so she decided it would be best to allow the change in conversation, "Yes, he headed out west taking Route twenty-two to check out the Pokemon league."

"Ok, thank you." Kiko said and began to search her bag for her map, it was shortly thereafter that she realized she hadn't brought one with her, "Uh oh." She said.

Nurse Joy handed Kiko a map, "Here. You can have this."

"Oh, thank you!" Kiko said taking the map happily.

"It's no problem, you're not the first trainer who's forgotten to bring a map."

"All right, lets get going Zangoose. Thanks again Joy…" She paused for a moment, "…for everything."

"No problem, and good luck against your rival."

"Thanks." Said Kiko as she left the center to track down and beat the boy that made her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

My Starter

"Hmm, ah, this way." Kiko pointed in the direction that would lead to route twenty-two. "Once we beat Gary, I'll start to catch some more Pokemon to help us out. How's that sound?"

"Zang." Zangoose nodded, it sounded good to her.

They didn't get very far on the route before Gary showed up luckily. Though his attitude was just as bad as ever.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cry baby and her worthless Pokemon!" He sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kiko said coolly

"Humph! I came here to check out the Pokemon league, for when I go to fight them you know. Don't tell me you think *you* are planning on taking them on."

Kiko smiled, "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I am going to challenge them. I'm going to win also."

"HA! Don't make me laugh. What could that pathetic excuse for a Pokemon possibly manage to accomplish, especially with such an equally pathetic trainer?"

The female trainer clenched her fists, "We've gotten a LOT stronger since then. You'll not beat us ever again!"

Gary backed up a tad, "Whoa, Kiko, you're going to challenge me to ANOTHER battle? Alright, just don't cry too hard when you lose. GO PIDGY!" Gary threw a pokeball and the tiny bird was released.

Zangoose had taken up a battle stance in front of Kiko. "Zangoose, use swords dance!" Kiko called out. Zangoose began to dance around in a very precise manner ending with one arm outstretched and pointing at Pidgy, her other arm was pointed up to the sky. She was also standing on one leg, ready to strike.

Gary shrugged it off, "Your Pokemon might have pumped itself up with that dance, but she can't hurt what she can't see, PIDGY SAND ATTACK!"

At once, the small bird began to beat its wings fiercely sending a massive dirt cloud in Zangoose's direction. Kiko had to shield herself from the sand, and despite how it obscured her own vision, Zangoose was already locked onto the Pidgy.

"Z-Zangoose, use-use your-" Kiko couldn't properly advise her Pokemon what with all the sand. This caused Gary to laugh, "What's the matter? Are Pokemon battles this hard for you? Maybe you should give up!"

"NO!!" Kiko thought, she wouldn't be beaten by a small amount of sand! She called out to her Pokemon, ignoring the sand entering her mouth, "Zangoose! Use your scratch attack!" She broke down into a coughing fit from the sand as Zangoose took off.

Gary was quick to notice Zangoose had been unaffected and attempted to retaliate. "Pidgy, counter with tackle attack!"

The Pidgy made an attempt to counter, but Zangoose was too fast and in a flash, the poor bird was laying on the ground, blood pored slowly from the claw wound.

As the air cleared Kiko regained her composure and saw Zangoose had been victorious. "Great job Zangoose!" She cheered.

As Gary recalled his Pokemon, he remained unfazed, "That Pokemon was weak, I only just captured it anyway. The Real threat for you is on its way! GO CHARMANDER!" Tossing a different ball caused the orange lizard Charmander to appear. Zangoose stared at her rival with a fire in her eyes. The two just looked at each other for a few moments before Gary took initiative. "EMBER ATTACK Charmander!"

The lizard reared its head back and let loose two fire bolts aimed straight for Zangoose. "CHARRR!"

Zangoose didn't bother to brace herself for the hit, she knew the attack wouldn't damage her much. Instead, she just waited for the order she knew would be coming. Kiko pointed at Charmander and called out, "ZANGOOSE, USE SLASH ATTACK!"

As the two bolts of fire collided with Zangoose, she took off towards her enemy. With impressive speed, Zangoose raked her claws deep into the sides of Charmander, critically wounding the creature. As Charmander fell, Gary recalled it to the safety of its ball. He was in shock, he was just beaten, for the first time in his life. It didn't faze him much however, "T-that was nothing! You just got lucky! You'll see, next time we meet!"

Kiko smirked, "Any time Gary, I'll never lose to you again!"

Gary chuckled a bit as he passed her, "Tell you what though. Because you beat me, I'll give you a tip. The first Gym is in Pewter City, just past Viridian Forest."

Kiko was too thrilled at her victory, she almost missed the advice. She chose to ignore him anyway, mentally thanking the arrogant trainer. When he was out of sight, she looked around quickly before leaping in the air shouting in triumph, "YES! WE DID IT ZANGOOSE WE DID IT!!" After checking the surrounding area she spotted a small enclosed section of forest, it was perfect. She ran to her partner and clasped her hand tightly around Zangoose's, she then lead the confused Pokemon into the enclosure.

As soon as Kiko was around the bush, she pulled Zangoose into a tight embrace, and gave her a deep sensual kiss. While this surprised the Pokemon, she was more then glad to accept the trainer's tongue. "She really has gotten stronger." Zangoose thought, "I'm so glad I was able to help her, I wonder what other Pokemon we will ge-AHH!" Her thoughts were interrupted as her trainer sent a hand skillfully down to stroke her pussy. She let out small moans as her trainer began to softly nibble her ear. As Kiko rubbed the outer sections of Zangoose's pussy, her fingers became wet with the very juices she desired. Kiko removed her hand and her head and licked her fingers clean.

The lack of contact caused Zangoose to cry slightly, Kiko quickly got to her knees and used her hands to pull aside the fur so she could really taste her lover. The instant her tongue pressed inside the soft folds Zangoose bucked her hips and cried out at the sudden jolt of pleasure. She was close to the edge, but Kiko tried to prolong the inevitable, she moved her tongue around the lips, carefully avoiding her clit. Zangoose sighed in frustration and buried the trainer's face into herself causing Kiko's nose to press into her clit. That was it, Zangoose moaned loudly as her body went into spasm and her cum was sent all down Kiko's face.

As her Pokemon calmed down from her state of bliss, Kiko moved back up and the two began to kiss again. Zangoose also aided in licking up her cum that had attached itself to Kiko's face. Once Kiko's face had been freed of the delicious substance, Kiko backed away, and began to undress. With her cloths discarded, she sat down on the grass, it tickled a bit but she didn't mind. She gestured for her Pokemon to come and Zangoose obeyed. Kiko took her Pokemon's hand and instructed her to insert her claws into that special place. Zangoose ever so slowly stroked her lovers pussy. Kiko lay back as she sent out small moans and gasps, she brought Zangoose with her and soon they were kissing passionately as Zangoose fingered the trainer.

Ever so slowly, Zangoose inserted one of her claws, eliciting a gasp from Kiko. Aside from the pleasures she was feeling down under, the contact of her now hardening nipples to Zangoose's fur drove her wild. The claw that was inside Kiko began to move deeper, drawing more moans from the girl. However, Zangoose instantly stopped when she felt a delicate fleshy barrier. "Zang?" She asked, not wanting to do something that could potentially destroy everything they had for each other. She would not dare cross unless her partner was willing. Kiko didn't answer, she just looked at Zangoose, wondering how to answer.

Kiko eventually found an answer, this barrier would be severed, the bond would be made complete. As Zangoose waited, Kiko gave her the answer. "YESSSSSSSS!!" She cried as she shoved her body forcefully into Zangoose's hand, tearing away the very last thing that made the young girl innocent. The pain normally present from such an action was completely non-existent. Kiko wanted this so badly, that her mind would not allow any such messages of pain to spoil the moment. In fact, the tension had built up so much, that the instant her hymen was destroyed she was sent thrashing into orgasmic ecstasy, a mixture of blood and cum poured forcefully from her throbbing pussy. This fluid mixture covering her Pokemon's hand intrigued the girl. When she found herself able to move again, the two cleaned Zangoose's hand. It didn't taste quite right what with her blood being present, but neither cared for this was not an act of lust but of love and commitment. They would share everything they could with each other.

A little ways away, a Mankey had unwittingly stumbled upon the pare. He stared transfixed at the intense intimacy going on in front of him. As he stared, his hormones took action and began pumping blood quickly down below. It was at this moment that Zangoose saw him. The Mankey was unable to even attempt to run away. With a swipe of her claws, the Mankey was sent hurtling through the air, its destination was unknown.

The two lovers' faces were flushed a deep red, "P-perhaps we should…try and be more, private next time. Maybe get a room."

A/N: Stay alert for the next part of Kiko and Zangoose's adventure, when they enter into Viridian Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

My Starter

"Alright, you're coming with me." A female police officer said while handcuffing a man. The man's daughter was distraught.

"Why are you taking him?"

"We've been receiving complaints about him baring passage through the town. Not having your coffee is no excuse for illegal actions." The girl seemed to understand, "Well I hope father learns his lesson then."

The officer smiled, "I'm sure of it. If not, I'll be happy to come and bring him in again."

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not even here." The man stammered.

"Quiet you! Lets go."

As the officer, known as Jenny, marched off to the precinct. It was about that time that Kiko showed up. Had he not just been arrested, the man would have offered to teach the young trainer how to capture Pokemon. It's just as well though, she already caught a Pokemon and needed no help in the matter. Upon seeing the entrance to the dense forest she couldn't help but run the rest of the way.

Once inside, she turned to her Pokemon, "OK Zangoose, we are going to catch ourselves a Pokemon, and keep it this time."

Zangoose nodded with a grin.

"Hmm, well I heard there are two distinct bug Pokemon inhabiting this forest, Weedle and Caterpie."

"Yes that's right." Said a young trainer wielding a large net. "Weedle evolves into Kakuna, and then into Beedrill. On the other hand, Caterpie evolves into Metapod and then Butterfree."

"You know a lot." Kiko said.

The boy placed his fist to his chest proudly, "Of course, we bug catches are experts when it comes to bug Pokemon."

Kiko tilted her head in confusion, "We?"

"Mmhmm, I came here with some friends to catch us some Pokemon, they are around somewhere. Oh but be careful, they are itching to battle."

"I see, well thanks for the tip. Zangoose and I are more then capable of taking on your friends though."

The trainer chuckled, "Just don't underestimate the power of bug Pokemon, they may be small, but they can pack quite a punch!"

Kiko nodded, "I'll remember that." With that she and Zangoose were off to find a new friend.

"So, what should we try for Zangoose? Beedrill or Butterfree?"

"Goose goose!" Zangoose called energetically.

"OK, so then we have to find us a Caterpie. Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Zangoose!" Her partner assured her, then pointed to a nearby clearing. Sure enough, several bugs were gathered around the same tree.

Kiko readied a pokeball, "OK then Zangoose, go pick out a Caterpie."

This confused her Pokemon, "Zang?"

"Well, I know I'm supposed to be in charge, but we are a team, so you should have a say in the matter of our party formation too, and since you wanted us to get a Butterfree, you get to pick who will become that for us."

Her Pokemon understood and raced off towards the tree, she began speaking to the bugs, telling them of the quest she and her partner were on and that a Caterpie was necessary. She also issued a challenge to any of the Caterpie that felt they could win against her.

Many of the Caterpie ignored the challenge, though a few did chat amongst themselves. One particularly daring Caterpie female jumped from the high branch she was resting on and landed gracefully in front of Zangoose, she began to tell of her acceptance of the challenge and that the tall furry Pokemon would rue the day she made it.

Zangoose charged the small bug ready to slice and dice, but the Caterpie wasn't foolish, and Zangoose made the mistake of underestimating her opponent. As Zangoose swung her left arm in attack, Caterpie quickly countered by sending a large amount of string to cover the claws and indeed her whole hand. The attack was carried out and Caterpie was sent harmlessly to the side. Zangoose was shocked to learn of the state of her left hand, though a quick slice with her right freed her left. Caterpie was in a fit of giggles but recovered quickly to string up Zangoose's left hand and avoid the claws a second time.

After pondering for a moment, Zangoose leapt at Caterpie, getting ready to attack with both arms at once. "Lets see you stop me now!" She thought. Caterpie jumped back to avoid the attack, and not wasting time strung together Zangoose's hands. She was sent again into a roar of laughter as the cat ferret Pokemon shook her hands in a desperate attempt to free them.

Kiko smiled, "Well if that's not going to work..." She pointed and yelled, "ZANGOOSE, BODY SLAM!!"

The Caterpie had just enough time to realize what was about to happen as a large furry stomach crashed onto her causing her to leave the realm of consciousness. "OK!" Kiko said sending a pokeball to capture their newest party member. Being unconscious made for an incredibly easy capture and within seconds she called it out and applied a potion she had purchased earlier.

"Hello Caterpie." Kiko said to her new friend. Caterpie looked up and smiled, or at least, that was the impression Kiko got from it.

"Zang zang!" Zangoose said angrily shaking her arms, she had been forgotten and didn't like it very much.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zangoose. Caterpie, help out Zangoose would you?" The small creature crawled over and bit away the string she had earlier placed. The cat ferret smiled and allowed the Pokemon to climb into her hand. The two exchanged words, "You were a lot more clever then I thought, I'll have to try not to do that anymore." "It's alright, I'm glad I could join you two, and that body slam did hurt so you're very very strong yourself." "Aww, that's sweet of you to say." The Caterpie blushed slightly and moved closer and gave Zangoose a small Caterpie kiss.

"I think someone else likes you Zangoose." Kiko said with a smile.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU!!!" Kiko jumped and turned just in time to see a bug catcher pounce from the nearby bushes, he held his net high and ran with great speed towards the female trainer. Scared, Kiko could only freeze in place and wonder what was going on. The bug catcher ran right past the scared girl however and she began to wonder about the safety of her Pokemon. When she turned to see what the boy was on about she was relieved as he slammed his net down around a lone Metapod. "THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME DID YOU!?" The boy called in triumph.

"But, Metapod don't move...do they?" Kiko questioned.

"Oh yea, that's what they want you to think, but the minute you turn your back, they're gone! Well not this time!" He proceeded to capture the Pokemon easily, for this Metapod had in fact been sleeping and oblivious to all the commotion.

"So um, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Jon, and you?"

"Kiko."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, lets battle!"

Kiko was taken aback, "W-what? Right now?!"

The bug trainer smiled, "Of course, that is unless you're afraid to lose."

This caused the girl to scowl, "I'll have you know I'm a very strong trainer! Caterpie, lets do this!" Seeing the look of shock on Zangoose she added, "Well, we have to train her so she will evolve to Butterfree right? Besides, you'd crush this kid, he at least deserves a chance."

"What you say?! You're not gonna beat me, GO KAKUNA!" Jon said releasing a yellow Pokemon that looked not unlike the nearby Metapod.

"Are you seriously going to battle with THAT?!" Kiko said in disbelief.

"You bet I am, lets see you fight what you cant even hurt. Kakuna harden!" The small cocoon Pokemon responded by glowing a bright yellow, increasing its durability slightly.

"Uh oh, we'd better hurry this fight up before what he said becomes a reality, Caterpie use tackle attack." Caterpie charged forward and bashed her head against the hard exoskeleton of Kakuna sending it rolling. Every time Kakuna bolstered its defenses, Caterpie was right there to attack, she was not going to give up and soon the cocoon Pokemon could take no more. Battered and weary Kakuna withered as it became no longer able to maintain is hardened status.

"AHH! I can't believe you managed to beat him!" Jon said genuinely shocked.

"Well if the only think your Pokemon can do is strengthen its defenses then a loss is inevitable." Kiko said very profoundly. She turned to look at Caterpie only to discover the small Pokemon had brought its head up and begun showering itself in a mist of silk. Taken aback by this new action Kiko called out, "AHH CATERPIE!! What are you doing!?"

The Pokemon stopped abruptly and looked to her trainer confused. Jon couldn't help but sigh loudly, "Your Caterpie was evolving silly. Bug Pokemon evolve very quickly you know."

"OHMYGOSH!" Was all Kiko could say at this revelation, how could she have been so clueless? "Sorry Caterpie, you can evolve if you want." To this Caterpie tilted her head and let out a sound indicating its confusion at the prospect of evolving. Jon couldn't help but laugh, "It seems she forgot how. Well, maybe if you train her a bit more she will start to evolve again. Hey, why not use the Metapod I just got?"

"OK, sounds good. Caterpie, are you ready for another fight?" Kiko asked. Caterpie uttered a determined sound and took up stance ready to charge. The fight against Jon's Metapod went exactly the same as the fight against Kakuna, though it actually took a little bit less time then before. Once Metapod had taken enough damage and shriveled up, Caterpie underwent her evolution, this time uninterrupted.

As silk covered Caterpie, she began to glow a bright green and as the light intensified the trainers were forced to avert their eyes momentarily. When Kiko looked to the spot her Caterpie once stood, a Metapod had taken its place. "Metapod, metapod." Chanted a happily evolved Pokemon.

"Congratulations, you are now one step closer to getting a Butterfree." Said Jon, "All you have to do now is wait for her to 'hatch' so to speak."

"So, now all she can do is harden right?" Kiko asked.

Jon nodded, "Yep pretty much."

Kiko shrugged, "Well that means you are unfit for battle, but let's just try this out for laughs anyway. Metapod, Harden!"

Where there should have been a glowing green light followed by the sounds of a now thicker exoskeleton, was the response of a confused bug, "Pod?" She asked.

"You know, HARDEN, bolster your defenses." Kiko tried again. When nothing happened for the second time the bug trainer had a thought, "Perhaps..." He started, "Perhaps, due to your interupting her evolution the first time, she forgot she was suposed to learn the new move in place of her others. I have heard of Kakuna still being able to shoot string and sting people."

"Well it's worth a shot, Metapod, try string shot!"

"Pod!" Her Pokemon responded and fired a line of string from the tip of her body into the tree. A sleeping Beedrill was hit with the silk and stirred slightly.

"Oh cool!" Exclaimed Kiko, "Now try Tackle!"

Metapod shifted slightly, acquiring the tree as its target, she began to rock back and forth slowly at first before crying out, "META....POD!" She lurched forward somersaulting into the air impacting the tree hard. The Beedrill that had before merely stirred awoke violently, and it was not happy at all.

"Say do you hear that?" Jon asked making out a distinct buzzing noise.

Zangoose noticed first what was coming down and pointed, "ZANG!!!" She yelled as the very angry bee slowly came down from the tree, it was covered in sticky string from Metapod's previous attack. "Uh oh." Was all Kiko could say as the furious bee charged at her. Zangoose acted fast and pushed Kiko away, the Beedrill's large stinger grazed against Zangoose's skin causing her to cry out slightly at the pain.

Metapod was very upset at the cry of pain Zangoose emitted, and was determined to not allow that Beedrill to cause her any more harm. "META!!" She cried firing out a blast of silk, which covered the bee enough so that it could no longer maintain flight and crashed to the ground. Metapod began to somersault towards the Beedrill fast and soon her back crashed into her opponent sending the bee flying through the forest at an amazing speed.

The whole affair lasted all of a few seconds, and when everyone figured out what actually happened, another blinding light forced everyone to wait a few seconds longer. In the end, the scene was as follows: The Beedrill was gone, and where Metapod had sent it flying was a small hard empty shell. Fluttering a few inches above that was Kiko's new Butterfree!

Kiko was at a loss for words, "I....Incredible."

"Heh, you gotta love that rapid evolution speed of bug Pokemon." Jon said casually. "Oh and, congratulations again hahaha."

"She's so beautiful huh Zangoose?"

"Goose."

Butterfree landed on Kiko's shoulder, "Ready to go then Butterfree?" Kiko asked.

Her new Pokemon cheerfully responded, "Ree freee."

"OK then, we'll be off to Pewter City, bye Jon."

"Oh wait, that's not far off, and I have to heal my Pokemon from our battle anyway, why not I just follow along."

"Might as well I guess."

With that, the two new friends headed towards the next Pokemon center, Kiko's team of Pokemon up to two and her spirits even higher.

A/N: I just realized with what I have planned, Kiko is becoming a bit of a Mary Sue....but since this is based on the games where you are sort of expected to win everything and get the best stuff, I suppose it doesn't matter. Also, no Jon is not going to be accompanying her throughout the rest of this story, it's only to Pewter. One last thing, my apologies for taking so long to get this up, I've not been in a very writing mood as of late.


End file.
